wer zur hölle ist dolores umbridge
by steffen
Summary: Oneshot! Was hat eigentlich unsere Ministeriumskröte nach Band5 so getrieben? Hier erfahrt ihr es!


A/N: Hier ein Oneshot aus der ZEit, als ich aus irgendwelchen Gründen von Dolores Umbridge fasziniert war. Hatte ich glaub ich innerhalb von ner halben Stunde in die Tastatur gehackt.

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an Namen, Orte usw. gehören wie immer Joanne K. Rowling sowie deren Verlagen.

Wer zur Hölle ist Dolores Umbridge?

Schon immer hatte ich mich gefragt, welches Problem die Firma Microsoft mit Dolores Umbridge hat. Beim Korrigieren meiner Texte entdeckte ich immer wieder, dass der Name Umbridge bei der Microsoftschen Rechtschreibprüfung eine Korrektur in „umbringe" hervorrief.

Ob nun eine Zufällige Konvergenz mit dem deutschen Wörterbuch oder nicht, Microsoft ist bei solchen Sachen nicht zu trauen. Und so begann ich, der Sache nachzugehen.

Doch wie sollte ich am besten beginnen? Zunächst versuchte ich, der Rechtschreibprüfung das Wort Umbridge beizubringen, was allerdings keinen Erfolg hatte. So oft ich auch Umbridge in mein Dokument tippte, immer wurde es mir angekreidet. Also lud ich mir aus dem Internet ein Programm herunter, welches mir erlaubte, den Quellcode eines Programms etwas genauer zu beäugen. Doch Microsoft wäre nicht Microsoft, hätte man nicht eine Sperre für all zu neugierige User eingebaut.

Plötzlich kam mir in den Sinn, dass es für solche Fragen ja auch einen Support gibt. Also, schnell zum Telefon gegriffen und erst mal die Hotline in Deutschland angerufen. Auf die Frage hin, wie man mir denn weiterhelfen könne, erklärte ich, welche Probleme mir besagte Rechtschreibprüfung bereitet. Den Namen Umbridge hatte man dort noch nie gehört und man verwies mich daher auf eine Hotline in den vereinigten Staaten Amerikas.

Etwas frustriert legte ich den Hörer auf und beschloss, mein Glück in Amerika zu versuchen. Meine Kenntnisse der englischen Sprache sind nicht die besten, doch irgendwie schaffte ich es schließlich, einem netten Herren mit Kaugummiakzent mein Problem zu schildern. Der grübelte etwa eine Minute lang nur vor sich hin, verband mich weiter und weiter und weiter und weiter und... bis ich etwa zwanzig Leuten mein Problem erklärt hatte und schließlich aus der Leitung flog.

„Jetzt muss eine andere Strategie her", sagte ich mir und rief erneut bei der amerikanischen Hotline an.

„Verbinden sie mich bitte mit Dolores Umbridge", meinte ich, diesmal hatte sich eine piepsige Telefonistin gemeldet, die nur mit Fledermausohren zu verstehen war.

Es vergingen etwa zwei Minuten, bis sie tatsächlich einen Eintrag gefunden hatte.

„Bitte nennen sie ihr Passwort", flötete sie mir ins Ohr.

„hmm, Passwort? Keine Ahnung", stammelte ich und warf den Hörer auf die Gabel. Konnte das wirklich wahr sein, Dolores Umbridge arbeitet bei Microsoft? Doch vor allem, warum nahm sie nur Telefonate nach Angabe eines Passwortes entgegen! In den folgenden Stunden versuchte ich, über das Internet Informationen über Umbridge zu erlangen, was jedoch keinen Erfolg hatte.

„Dann muss ich härtere Geschütze auffahren", sagte ich entschlossen und rief einen Freund an, der sich in Sachen Computer etwas mehr auskennt.

„Könntest du mir eventuell bei einer verzwickten Angelegenheit weiterhelfen?"

„Klar, worum geht es!"

Und auch ihm schilderte ich mein Problem und welche Erkenntnisse ich bisher erlangt hatte.

„Du ich glaube, da hast du ein großes Ding am Wickel. Wenn die schon ein Passwort haben wollten, dann solltest du besser die Finger davon lassen."

„Ach komm schon, ein bisschen Forschung kann doch nicht gefährlich sein."

Nach einigem Zögern stimmte er zu und kam auf einen Sprung mit seiner Hackerausrüstung bei mir vorbei. Zunächst versuchten wir, in das Microsoft-Netzwerk einzudringen, was uns nach einigen Stunden sogar gelang. Doch alles suchen half nichts, der Begriff Umbridge war in keiner Personalliste zu finden.

Plötzlich stießen wir auf eine Gruppe von Dateien, die unter dem Namen „Project magic Bugs" gespeichert waren. Ein Zugriff hierauf wurde uns mit der Zusatzinformation, dass der Administrator darüber benachrichtigt würde, jedoch verweigert. So schnell es ging trennten wir alle Verbindungen und beschlossen, lieber nicht mehr bei Microsoft herumzuschnüffeln.

„Magic Bugs, was könnte das bedeuten?", fragte ich mich.

„Vielleicht ist es eine Erklärung für die ständigen Fehlermeldungen in Windows, die scheinbar aus dem Nichts erscheinen", gab mein Freund grübelnd zur Antwort.

Wir verabschiedeten uns, da es schon ziemlich spät war. Mit rauchendem Kopf schaltete ich meinen Computer aus und ging schlafen.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde ich durch einen lauten Knall aufgeschreckt, als würde jemand eine Pistole abschießen. Ich saß senkrecht im Bett und lauschte angestrengt in die Stille des Hauses hinein. Die grüne Digitalanzeige meines Weckers auf meinem Nachttisch zeigte zwei Uhr.

„Vielleicht wieder ein paar Verrückte, die nebenan im Park Enten schießen", dachte ich und ließ mich wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken. Gerade erlangte der Schlaf wieder die Kontrolle, da wurde ich erneut aufgeschreckt, diesmal durch das laute Knarren einer Tür.

Jetzt war ich doch etwas alarmiert und stand deshalb auf. Ich streifte mir meinen Morgenmantel über und verließ mein Schlafzimmer. Und wieder lag das Haus in absoluter Stille, kein Laut war zu hören. Doch ich wollte lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen und durchstreifte die Zimmer meines Hauses. Zum Schluss betrat ich das Wohnzimmer, doch auch hier schien alles in bester Ordnung zu sein. Ich knipste gerade das Licht an, da blieb mir das Herz vor Schreck einige Sekunden lang stehen. Aus einer Ecke des Raumes ertönte mir laut und deutlich ein „Chrm, chrm!" entgegen.

Mein Blick fiel auf eine, wie ich erst bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte, Frau, wie sie unnormaler nicht hätte sein können. Ihr Gesicht, welches ein Lächeln trug, wie es falscher nicht hätte sein können, glich dem einer Kröte und ihre ebenso runzligen und zerfurchten Finger waren mit einem Duzend Ringen bestückt. Doch solche Gestalten konnte es doch nicht in der Realität geben. Mich hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn sie noch mit einem Hexenbuckel und einer dicken Warze auf der Nase dahergekommen wäre. Ich brauchte nur einige Sekunden um meine Fassung etwas wiederzuerlangen.

„Wer sind sie?", fragte ich mit bemüht fester Stimme.

Sie räusperte sich erneut und begann dann, mit einer erstaunlich kindlichen Stimme und stark englischem Akzent zu sprechen.

„Nun, ich bin die Person, über die sie erst kürzlich recherchiert haben."

„Soll das heißen, sie sind Dolores Umbridge?", fragte ich verblüfft.

„Dolores Jane Umbridge, das ist richtig. Doch wer sind sie? Ich habe mich nämlich gefragt, welches Interesse sie an mir haben."

Jetzt war ich noch mehr verwirrt. Sollten unsere Versuche, in das Microsoft-Netzwerk einzudringen, etwa so schnell verfolgt worden sein? Doch wie konnte Umbridge dann binnen weniger Stunden von Amerika hier her gelangen! Diese Fragen würde sie mir wohl gleich beantworten und so begann ich zunächst, ihr von den Ereignissen des Tages zu berichten.

„Nun, ich werde ihnen erklären, was es hiermit auf sich hat. Es gibt neben ihrer Welt, der Welt der Muggel, noch eine andere, versteckte Welt, in der Personen leben, die magische Fähigkeiten haben, auch Zauberer genannt. Ich bin magisch begabt und lebe in dieser Welt. Doch vor einigen Jahren zwang man mich, meine Welt zu verlassen und in die Muggelwelt zu gehen."

„Moment mal! Zauberer, Muggel, sie wollen mich veralbern!", rief ich lachend.

„Nein, das möchte ich keineswegs. Würden sie jetzt bitte die Güte haben, mir weiter zuzuhören?"

„Klar, ich liebe eine gute Geschichte", sagte ich grinsend und ließ mich auf dem Sofa nieder.

„Was zu trinken die Dame? Ihr Kröten braucht doch bestimmt viel Wasser", fragte ich, worauf sie nicht reagierte, sondern mit ihrer Geschichte fortfuhr.

„Ich unterrichtete vor einigen Jahren auf Schloss Hogwarts, das ist eine Schule in Schottland. Auf ihr werden Zauberer und Hexen unterrichtet. Bestimmte Ereignisse zwangen mich dann jedoch, meiner Welt den Rücken zu kehren und mein Glück bei den Muggeln zu versuchen. Welche Ereignisse dies waren, ist hier unwichtig und sie würden es eh nicht verstehen."

„Ich versteh schon jetzt nichts mehr", sagte ich.

„Nun, zunächst wusste ich nicht, wie ich mich in dieser neuen Welt zurechtfinden sollte. Jemand empfahl mir, es in Amerika zu versuchen, dem Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten. Von da an begann für mich eine jahrelange Reise durch die verschiedensten Jobs, bis ich durch einen Zufall an einen Microsoftmitarbeiter kam. Er arbeitete an seinem Computer, bis dieser plötzlich ausfiel, als ich vorüberging. Ich nehme an, es war ein spontaner Ausbruch von Magie. Der Mann sprach mich sofort an, weil er nicht an Zufälle glaubte. Ich stritt natürlich alles ab, doch er glaubte mir nicht. Irgendwann hatte ich mich so sehr in Rage geredet, dass einer der Computer plötzlich zu rauchen begann. Jetzt konnte ich mich nicht mehr so leicht herausreden und der Mann Schleppte mich zu seinem Chef."

„Dann haben sie telekinetische Fähigkeiten?", fragte ich.

„Wenn sie es so sehen wollen, ja. Nun, ich musste dann wohl oder übel dort meine Geschichte erläutern. Man erklärte mich zwar für verrückt, doch ich hatte plötzlich einen gut bezahlten Job. Ich musste jedes Microsoft-Produkt einer magischen Behandlung unterziehen, sodass es bei den Endkunden nie fehlerfrei arbeitete. Microsoft brachte das von diesem Tag an gesteigerte Umsätze und mir eine gesicherte Zukunft."

Ja, diese Frau schien eindeutig verrückt zu sein. Doch ihre Erklärung war plausibel. All die Fehlermeldungen, all die defekten Programme, würden somit zumindest eine Erklärung haben, wenn diese auch ziemlich gewagt war.

„In Ordnung. Dann können sie ja mein Haus wieder verlassen, ich möchte nämlich noch etwas schlafen."

Doch Umbridge schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hatte ihnen noch nicht mitgeteilt, dass diese Sache höchster Geheimhaltung unterliegt."

„Schon klar", sagte ich lachend, „ich werde dies niemandem weitersagen. Das glaubt mir ja eh keiner!"

„Darauf kann ich leider nicht vertrauen", sagte sie mit einem Unterton in der Stimme, der mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Und was stellen sie sich jetzt vor?", fragte ich unsicher.

„Nun, so leid es mir tut, doch ich habe den Auftrag, sie zu beseitigen. Ihre Schnüffeleien gingen etwas zu weit und jetzt werden sie die Konsequenzen tragen müssen!"

Jetzt wurde mir doch etwas mulmig bei dieser Sache. Umbridge öffnete ihre Handtasche und beförderte einen dünnen, hölzernen Stab daraus hervor.

„Was soll das sein, irgendein Küchengerät?", fragte ich.

Doch sie gab mir keine Antwort und überlegte nur angestrengt, was sie jetzt tun würde. Nach unendlich langen Minuten richtete sie schließlich ihren Stock auf mich.

„Möchten sie noch etwas sagen, bevor sie diese Welt verlassen?"

„Ja, und zwar das sie ne ziemliche Meise haben!", erwiderte ich.

„Ich werde sie gleich eines besseren belehren. Sagen sie lebewohl! Avada kedav..."

„Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep."

Meine Hand fuhr zum Knopf meines Weckers auf dem Nachttisch und schaltete das mörderische Gequäke ab.

„Schon wieder Zeit zum Aufstehen", gähnte ich und erhob mich aus meinem Bett. Komischer Traum war das eben...

finite incantatem

A/N: Ich hoffe mal, dass mich Microsoft nicht verklagt, wenn ich denen solche Machenschaften vorwerfe. ggg

Falls es euch gefallen hat, schreibt doch mal einen Kommentar dazu. Falls es euch nicht gefallen hat, dann natürlich auch.

Gruß Steffen


End file.
